Shining Star
by Katie27
Summary: Chapter One Revised. Please R&R, I know you'll love it! ;)


**A/N: Ooooo, yay, a new story! Yipee and all that, wow... not even one line an already the spell check is yelling at me... Ok, anyway, this happens when Ginny is a 6th year and Draco and everyone is a 7th year, yah, you get the picture. Oh and, songs are sung, so they aren't all along the side, they are spoken sort of. And they're credited at the bottom. I OWN THE PLOT AND PROBABLY ANYONE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. Ok, I'm sure you want me to just shut up and write the darn story, so here ya go:**

Shining Star -- Chapter 1  
  
A strange noise was coming from somewhere, but where was it? She walked through the forest, towards the sound. It was oddly familiar, a ... hooting sound? Walking faster and faster, her heart pounding against her chest, Ginny Weasley broke into a run before crashing into the giant hooting... She screamed as she bolted upright after nearly crashing into the strange hooting flower.. Where was she? Oh yeah, her bed.  
"Ginny, will you be quiet and stop giving that darn owl treats whenever he comes and wakes us up at 6 am?" muttered Ginny's best friend Tiffany.

Lazy sleepyhead, Ginny thought as she got up. She gave Pigwidgeon a treat, and headed for the showers. Stripping off her pajamas, she admired her perfectly curved 16 year old body in the mirror. Generva Weasley had grown into the shape well, and with her brown eyes speckled with gold and her waist length red hair with blonde highlights, she attracted the eyes of all males and envy of all females. Stepping into the shower, Ginny set the water to the perfect temperature and marveled at the fact that a little water could feel so good. Being the devilish angel she was, she decided the only thing that could make this better was singing. Her beautiful and powerful voice was capable of all pitches which came in handy when you wished to annoy and awaken certain room mates.

**"_I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights,_**

**_Waiting for someone to release me. You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way but that don't mean I'm gonna give it away, baby. _**

**_Baby, baby , baby ,baby, baby."_**

"Oh, not again..." she heard come from Lucille in the other room.

**"_Ooh my body's saying let's go._"**

She continued to sing.

**"_Ooh but my heart is saying no. If you wanna be with me baby there's a price to pay, I'm a genie in a bottle, __you gotta rub me the right way. _**

**_If you wanna be with me, __I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression, __I gotta like what you do. ___**

**_I'm a genie in a bottle baby, you gotta rub me the right way honey, __I'm a genie in a bottle baby, Come, come, come on and let me out."_**

"I'll put you in a bottle if you don't shut up Ginny! It's Saturday!" this comment was from Tanya. Ginny locked the door, but cast a spell to make sure they could hear her loud and clear on the other side. Wandless magic came in handy! 

**"_The music's fading, and the lights down low, just one more dance and then were good to go, _****_waiting for someone, who needs me. _**

**_Hormones racing at the speed of light, but that don't mean it's gotta be tonight. __Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby. _**

**_Ooh my body's saying let's go. __Ooh but my heart is saying no," _**

Ginny was so evilly annoying and she loved it.

**"_If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way. _**

**_If you wanna be with me,__I can make your wish come true. Just come and set me free, baby, __and I'll be with you. _**

**_I'm a genie in a bottle baby, __you gotta rub me the right way honey. I'm a genie in a bottle baby, __come, come, come on and let me out. _****_I'm a genie in a bottle baby, __you gotta rub me the right way honey. I'm a genie in a bottle baby, __come, come, come on and let me out."_**

They were mad at Ginny, but she was just laughing her head off. She had gotten them up, the rest was for fun. 

**"_Ooh, my body's saying let's go. Ooh but my heart is saying no! _**

**_If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, __you gotta rub me the right way. _**

**_If you wanna be with me, __I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression, __I gotta like what you do. _**

**_If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay. __I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way. _**

**_If you wanna be with me, __I can make your wish come true. Just come and set me free baby, __and I'll be with you. _**

**_I'm a genie in a bottle baby come, __come, come, on and let me out."_**

Finishing her song, she stepped out of the shower, dried herself, and put on a warm, fluffy, violet robe. Stepping out, she saw murder written on the face of every other person in the room.

She, of course, was all smiles and gave them a cheery, "Morning all!" knowing that they knew better than to even try touching her.

One touch she didn't want would have them thrown across the room and knocked unconscious. Besides, even though she was the Queen of Annoyance, they still loved her. She walked over to her dresser to see what she could wear today. Spring time was warm time, so she chose some short- shorts, a lime green halter top, and some flip-flops before walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast and a long-awaited announcement from Dumbeldore.

* * *

"Ugg.. I don't wanna get up! Leave me alone!"

"Can't do that Draco, your orders. 6 am sharp!"Draco started making incoherent noises, but Blaise simply pointed his wand at the back of Draco's neck and muttered a small freezing charm. Feeling like a bucket of ice had just been dumped down his shirt, Draco yelped and fell off his bed. While Blaise lay in hysterics on the floor, Draco walked into the bathroom, muttering curses at him. Making sure it was locked and there was a silencing charm on the door, he stepped into the shower to praise himself on his six pack and other such features as well as another thing. Sing. Believe it or not he could sing. He stared out with a little song he had heard on his cousin's friend's radio.

**"_It starts with one thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try _****_keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time, all I know. _**

**_Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, __watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away, it's so unreal. _**

**_Didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window, __trying to hold on, but didn't even know. Wasted it all just to watch you go. _**

**_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. __What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time __when _**

**_I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. __I had to fall, to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. _**

**_One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try, __keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how I tried so hard. _**

**_In spite of the way you were mocking me, __acting like I was part of your property. __Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got so far. _**

**_Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore. __Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end. Y__ou kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. __What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time _**

**_when I tried so hard, __and got so far. But in the end, It doesn't even matter. __I had to fall, to lose it all. But in the end, It doesn't even matter. _**

**_I've put my trust in you. Pushed as far as I can go. __For all this, there's only one thing you should know. __I've put my trust in you. Pushed as far as I can go. __For all this, there's only one thing you should know! _**

**_I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. __I had to fall, to lose it all. But in the end, It doesn't even matter. __I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, It doesn't even matter. __I had to fall, to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter."_**

He stepped out, dried off, took the spells off the bathroom, got dressed and went up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Being Saturday, most people woke up late and weren't in the mood for food. Dumbeldore's surprises were usually good so they dragged themselves into the hall one by one. By the time everyone had arrived, Ginny was long- done with her breakfast and impatiently waiting to see what Dumbeldore had in store for them this time.

"Good morning everyone, I have an announcement to make. Due to the unfortunate umm...'retirement' of the Weird Sisters, we have no one to play for use at the end of this year for the graduating 7th years." Of course everyone knew about his, but what was Dumbeldore going to do about it? "So, this year and every year after this, we will have a contest, entitled, 'Shining Star'. In this contest, students will pick their favorite songs, muggle or magic, and sing them to an audience. The winners will sing at the end of year Dance!"

At this, everyone became excited. It was a chance to sing in front of the whole school, a chance for glory and fame. However, they quieted down as Dumbeldore continued.

"The first part of the competition will be the tryouts. See your Head of House to sign up and set up a tryout time. Only the first one hundred people to make the try outs will move on to sing in front of the school. And then, it will be divided into 50, then 25, then 15. Those 15 will all be runner-ups, or back-up singers if the winners need them. But, the 15 will dive into 10, then, the final four. A girl and boy will each be chosen. So, now that you know all this, go see your Head's of Houses to sign up! Have a good time!"  
Ginny felt her calling, her chance to do what she loved, got up, and made a quick dash to Professor McGonagall office.

**A/N: ok, how'd ya like it? Was it good? Was it?? please tell all! oh, and the songs were "Genie in a Bottle" by Christina Aguilera and "In the End" by Lincoln Park. Also, I, for one, have had enough of everyone calling those particular events "Yule Balls", so I'm gonna call it what I want.**


End file.
